Primera Cita
by HeiMao.3
Summary: Poco después de apagar el superordenador, él da el paso de invitarla. ¿Cómo saldrá todo? ¿Dejarán el solo amigos?


Estoy de vuelta ^^ Espero que les guste este one-shoot. Es lo que creo que tendría que haber pasado hace mucho tiempo ¬¬(quizá no de esta forma) En fin, espero que les guste :)

* * *

**Yumi POV**

Ahora, no recuerdo muy bien, pero estoy frente al espejo preparándome. Llevo puesto un vestido negro, que deja ver mis hombros. Quizá sea un poco atrevido para la primera cita, pero es lo mas convincente que he encontrado. Parece ser que dos horas no son suficientes para saber qué ponerme.

**Ulrich POV**

En media hora quedé en que iría a recogerla a su casa. No sé qué ponerme. ¿Camisa o camiseta? ¿Zapatos o deportivas? Esto es complicado. Aunque lo más dificil está por venir. Odd me ha dicho que lleve una chaqueta, porque luego hará frío y que es de caballeros ofrecer el abrigo a la dama. Por esta vez creo que le haré caso.

Aunque puestos a escuchar consejos, hoy no estaría tan nervioso de no haber sido por Hiroki. Hace poco me comentó que en Japón, una chica no puede confesar sus sentimientos. Según lo que he entendido, es un signo de deshonra. Por eso he decidido dar el paso.

**Yumi POV**

Oh, no! Sólo quedan veinte minutos para que venga. Decidido, me quedo con el vestido. No es muy largo ni muy corto. Me llega un poco mas arriba de las rodillas. Es de manga larga. Lo combino con unos leggins y botas negras con apliques dorados sin tacón. Un poco de maquillaje y estaré lista.

**Ulrich POV**

Ya estoy preparado. Pantalones vaqueros, camisa blanca, mi cazadora verde oliva y unos zapatos que no se bien cómo definir. No es muy diferente a como voy habitualmente, pero es lo que tiene ser alumno interno, no tengo variedad.

Miro el reloj, quedan diez minutos para las siete será mejor que me dé prisa. Agarro el móvil y la cartera. Me despido de Odd, que me desea suerte. La necesitaré si quiero decirle lo que siento.

**Yumi POV**

Ya estoy lista, aunque tengo la sensación de que me olvido de algo. En el bolso llevo el monedero, el móvil y brillo de labios, aunque no creo que lo use.

Solo quedan cinco minutos y la espera se me hace eterna. Lo bueno es que ni mis padres ni Hiroki están en casa. Así me ahorraré los comentarios de Hiroki, las miradas amenazadoras de mi padre y los intentos de mi madre de rememorar el momento con una foto.

Pero no me puedo quejar. Gracias a ella mi toque de queda es hasta las diez, que ya es un logro. Ellos vuelven sobre las diez y media, lo que me da un poco mas de libertad.

El timbre suena. Es él. Que nervios. Espero que todo salga bien.

**Ulrich POV**

Quedan dos manzanas para llegar a su casa. Recibo un mensaje. _"Suerte. J&A"_ En el fondo me lo esperaba. Ellos ya habían dado el paso y se habían dicho lo que sentían.

Estoy nervioso. Espero que hoy se acabe lo de 'solo amigos'. Es verdad, ella es mi mejor amiga, pero no voy a negar que siempre la he querido como algo más. Tengo que ser optimista, ya no hay XANA que interrumpa, he chantajeado a Odd para que no nos siguiera, espiara o cualquier idea estúpida que pasara por su cabeza. En cuanto a Jeremy y Aelita... ellos están muy bien juntos. Están trabajando en sus programas, ordenadores y cosas por el estilo, asi que no me preocupan.

Llego a su puerta. Me dijo que sus padres no estarían. Toco el timbre. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

La oigo bajar las escaleras a medio correr. Sonrío, debe de estar nerviosa. Se detiene y abre la puerta.

-Hola- me saluda, con una sonrisa

Yo casi no puedo responderle. Seguro que estoy sonriendo como un idiota.

-Hola, ¿lista?- le pregunto, mirándola a esos ojos que si por mi fuera, los miraría eternamente.

-Si- me responde, sonrojándose, como solo ella sabe hacerlo

**Yumi POV**

Abro la puerta y allí está él. Le saludo y me responde, sin quitarme la vista de encima. Yo tampoco puedo evitar mirarle a los ojos. Simplemente, me encantan, desde la primera vez que topé con ellos un tiempo atrás.

-¿Adónde vamos?- le pregunto ya fuera de mi casa

-Pues... había pensado en que podríamos ir al cine, ¿Qué te parece?

-Bien ¿y qué veremos?- le vuelvo a preguntar

-Lo que quieras, invito yo- me mira sonriéndome. Le devuelvo la sonrisa

**Ulrich POV**

Me pregunta qué vamos a hacer. Le contesto y le sonrío.

Quizá haya sido muy osado, pero le tomo de la mano. Ella no parece molesta, solo me mira sorprendida a la vez que sonrojada.

Tardamos un poco en llegar. Vemos la cartelera. Algunas películas habían empezado y otras empezaban muy tarde. Hay una que empieza en diez minutos, no es muy convincente pero entramos igual.

**Yumi POV**

No hay muchas películas que ver, pero da igual. Con tal de pasar tiempo a su lado, a mi me basta. Entramos y la película empieza. Todavía no nos hemos soltado la mano. Estaría así por siempre.

La sala está en silencio. Me pongo a pensar en lo que pueda pasar después. Un escalofrío me recorre. Si no hubiera impuesto el 'solo amigos', creo que hubiera pasado mucho antes. Si, es verdad, es culpa mía. Pero si XANA le hacía algo... no sé lo que hubiera hecho.

Ya ha pasado como una media hora de película. Está interesante, creo. La verdad he estado tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que no se de que trata. Quiero estar más cerca de él, así que me apoyo en su hombro. Espero que no se moleste.

**Ulrich POV**

De repente, noto que apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y no puedo evitar sonrojarme. ¿La película? No le estaba haciendo mucho caso. Estaba pensando en lo que le diría después. El solo tenerla así para siempre, me puede.

Inconscientemente le suelto la mano y paso mi brazo alrededor de ella, para sentirla más cerca.

Intentando despejar un poco mi mente, he decidido prestarle atención a la película. Es muy típica. Los protagonistas están predestinados, como en todas las demás.

Pasa el tiempo, queda poco para que acabe la película. Los protagonistas están a solas y se están declarando. Ojalá fuera así de fácil como lo pintan. Miro a Yumi, que al parecer está absorta con la película. Sonrío. Para mi sorpresa, se gira y me mira. Ambos nos miramos, parece que el tiempo ya no existe.

**Yumi POV**

¿La película? Los protagonistas están destinados el uno para el otro. Qué original, pero ¿será verdad que eso pase en la vida real? No lo sé. Me giro para ver la reacción de Ulrich ante la escena de la película, si le gusta o no le gusta. Me está mirando. Se sonroja, al igual que yo, pero ninguno aparta la mirada.

Después de unos minutos, que parecen horas, no se si es él o si soy yo, pero nos estamos acercando. Cierro los ojos, esperando el contacto, pero como siempre algo interrumpe. Las luces de la sala se han encendido. La película había acabado. Nos separamos rápidamente. Me doy la vuelta, esperando que no vea lo tan sonrojada que debo estar.

-¿Vamos?- le oigo preguntar pasado un rato

-Si- le contesto

Salimos del cine y caminamos juntos, sin hacer contacto visual

Pienso que podría haber sido el primer beso. Nuestro primer beso. El que casi fue en Lyoko.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?- le digo - O podemos ir a dar un paseo por el parque

-El parque me parece bien. Igualmente hay una feria, que está al otro lado, tal vez podríamos ir

-Está bien

**Ulrich POV**

Nos dirigimos al parque. ¿Por qué siempre que vamos a dar un paso, ocurre algo que lo impide? Quizá sea el destino, que está cansado de esperar a que demos el paso y por eso juega con nosotros.

Ya son casi las nueve, pero el cielo sigue claro aunque han aparecido algunas nubes, espero que no llueva. Las sombras de los árboles caen sobre la hierba del parque. Nos sentamos en un claro, sacamos temas de conversación triviales. Es tan fácil hablar con ella. Todavía no es el momento de decirle lo que había planeado. Pero le propongo que nos saquemos una foto. A ella le gusta la idea así que saco el móvil y preparo la cámara. Ella me ayuda a agarrarlo para no salir desenfocados. Se la muestro. A ella le gusta. A mi también. Creo que ya puedo decírselo.

-Eh... Yumi...- rayos, estoy muy nervioso

-¿Si?

-Quería decirte que...

-¿Qué?- la veo ilusionada

No puedo, aún no.

-Eh... ¿vamos a la feria?- no me siento capaz de decírselo

-Si, por qué no- me contesta, veo un brillo de decepción en sus ojos. Supongo que lo estaba esperando. Soy un cobarde.

Entramos en la feria. Hay muchos puestos que venden comida, otros que venden souvenirs y hay uno que solo vende boinas, de esas típicas de aquí de Francia. Veo que ella para y se compra una de color negro.

-Siempre me había querido comprar una de estas- me dice a la vez que se la prueba- ¿me queda bien?

-Claro- le contesto. Me sonrojo. Ella nunca antes me había pedido mi opinión sobre su aspecto

Seguimos caminando y llegamos al final de la feria, que termina en una plaza, donde se escucha música y hay gente bailando. La tomo de la mano y vamos a sentarnos a un banco, para ver a la gente bailar y ya de paso para ordenar mis ideas.

**Yumi POV**

Empieza a hacer fresco. En el cielo hay varias nubes, que amenazan con lluvia. En el fondo me gusta la lluvia pero hoy no. Me acerco más a él, buscando un poco de calor. Tendría que haberme traído una chaqueta.

La banda empieza a tocar una canción lenta. Hay parejas que salen al centro y bailan. Me gustaría ser una de esas parejas así que ¿por qué no? No pierdo nada por intentarlo, además... él no podrá negarse.

-¿Bailamos?- le pregunto, seguramente estoy muy sonrojada

**Ulrich POV**

Oh, oh! Me ha pedido bailar una canción lenta ¿Qué hago? La verdad es que me encanta la idea de bailar con ella pero... no se... también me da apuro.

-No creo que sea una buena idea Yumi... Yo no sé bailar.

-Eres un mentiroso-me mira divertida y tira de mi para que me levante

Claro, cuando Aelita hizo su miniconcierto en la Academia, bailamos. Al igual que cuando fue telonera de los Subdigitales.

Salimos al centro junto a otras parejas. Imitándolas, ella pone sus manos en mis hombros y yo dejo las mías en su cintura.

Bailamos con movimientos lentos al compás de la música, con la mirada el uno en el otro.

Creo que es el momento de decírselo.

-Eh... Yumi... tengo algo que decirte...

**Yumi POV**

Estamos bailando. La música suena lenta. Todo es tan... romántico. De repente, su mirada segura cambia a una de nerviosismo. Me dice que tiene algo que decirme, ¿Será lo que yo espero? Empieza a hablar.

-Verás... yo... bueno, quería decirte que...- se le nota muy nervioso

-¿Estás bien?- si se pone así de nervioso, creo que será algo importante

-No...si...es solo que...

-¿Sabes? Me encanta cuando tropiezas con las palabras- hablo casi sin pensar, espero no haber dicho una locura. Le veo sonrojarse, supongo que no habré dicho algo tan raro.

-Yumi... yo... estoy enamorado de ti- me soltó eso de golpe- desde... desde que la primera vez que te vi...¿recuerdas?- asentí- pues desde entonces me gustas... me gusta cuando sonríes, cuando callas, tu forma de sonrojarte... como lo estás ahora

Es verdad, después de todo esto que me está diciendo,debo estar muy sonrojada. Nadie antes me había dicho algo parecido.

**Ulrich POV**

Ya está, ya se lo he dicho. Espero no haber metido la pata. La sigo mirando, esperando que diga algo. Aún sonrojada, empieza a hablar.

-Ulrich... yo... bueno... nunca antes me habían dicho algo asi- no puedo creer que soy el primero- y... ya puestos a decirnos cosas...yo... también tengo algo que decirte

Veo que baja la mirada y suspira ¿Será lo que espero?

-Yo...también estoy enamorada de ti, desde que te miré a los ojos vi que eras especial...- la miro sorprendido y seguramente también sonrojado- me gusta tu timidez al hablar conmigo, tu cercanía, tu forma de comprenderme y que... siempre has estado ahí para mi- levanta la mirada y veo que tiene los ojos vidriosos. Se le escapa una lágrima- no quiero perderte... eres una persona muy importante para mí

-Eso no va a pasar nunca. Yo siempre estaré ahí para tí- le seco la lágrima de la mejilla y dejo mi mano ahí- tú también eres una persona muy importante para mí

Con mi mano en su mejilla detengo mi mirada en sus labios. Ahora no hay nada que nos interrumpa.

-Yumi... por favor... cierra los ojos...

**Yumi POV**

Después de 'mi confesión' está sonrojado y me pide que cierre los ojos. Me sonrojo, imaginando qué será lo próximo.

Noto que la otra mano no está en mi cintura, sino que sube hasta mi otra mejilla. Me acerca a él. Siento su respiración muy cerca. Los segundos se me hacen eternos. Quizá sea que llevo esperándolo mucho tiempo o que él quiere que sea así. Ya noto posarse sus labios sobre los míos. Suave y cálido. Junto mis manos detrás de su nuca, intentando tenerlo más cerca.

Una de sus manos baja por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi nuca y se enreda con mi pelo. La otra baja hasta por detrás de mi espalda y me acerca más a él.

**Ulrich POV**

Me abrazo a ella y responde igual. Solo me falta una cosa por decirle. Espero tener el valor para decírselo, aunque después de esto no creo que sea difícil. Me separo lentamente de ella y nos abrazamos, retomando los movimientos lentos al compás de la música.

De la nada, esas nubes que amenazaban con lluvia empiezan a descargar gotas pequeñas y frías que me dan escalofríos. Noto que ella tiembla, no me sorprende, pues está empezando a hacer fresco.

-Yumi... hay otra cosa que quiero decirte...- susurro en su oído

Se da la vuelta para mirarme a los ojos

-¿Que... cosa?

-Yumi... yo... te quiero- siento que me he quitado un peso de encima, espero ser correspondido.

La miro, a la espera de que diga algo. Esa lluvia no parece tan molesta.

-Ulrich... yo también te quiero-me abraza, parece que el tiempo se ha detenido.

Pasados unos momentos, nos separamos y vuelvo a notar la lluvia. Una brisa fresca recorre el parque, haciendo que me estremezca del frío, aunque no me importa. Hoy todo ha salido bien, espero que termine igual.

De repente, noto un suave roce de labios. Los suyos.

-¿Nos vamos? Hace frío

La miro y asiento.

**Yumi POV**

Le quiero y mucho. Le doy un beso. Es lo único que se me ocurre para demostrarle que lo hago de verdad. Empieza a hacer frío.

Parece que él nota que tengo frío, porque veo que se quita la cazadora. Me la pone sobre los hombros y empezamos a andar tomados de las manos.

-Gracias- le digo sonriéndole

-De nada... si quiero que estés conmigo... te tengo que cuidar, ¿No?

-¿A qué te refieres?- sé a qué se refiere o por lo menos quiero pensar que lo sé.

Salimos del parque y caminamos por las calles de la ciudad. El sol empieza a ocultarse entre los altos edificios. La lluvia aunque no ha parado, ha menguado.

No me responde. Creo que he ido demasiado rápido. Soy una estúpida, tendría que haberme quedado callada.

Paramos de andar. Desde que hemos salido del parque no nos hemos dirigido la palabra ni la mirada. Estoy abochornada... Él para de andar,pero yo me suelto y sigo andando. Noto que me toma del antebrazo

-Espera

**Ulrich POV**

Le doy mi chaqueta. Al final el consejo de Odd me va a ser útil. Le digo que quiero que esté conmigo, pero creo que ha sido muy precipitado. Ella me pide una explicación y soy incapaz de dársela. Soy un cobarde. Necesito un poco de tiempo para dar orden a mis pensamientos y poder decirle que la quiero. Ella se ve un poco decepcionada al no oír respuesta de mi. Paro de andar. Creo que ya estoy preparado para decírselo, aunque después de todo lo que ya le he dicho no creo que esto sea tan complicado.

La suelto, con la esperanza de que se dé la vuelta y me mire, pero sigue andando. La sostengo por el antebrazo.

-Espera- la detengo y ella voltea para estar de frente a mi

-Ulrich, yo... lo siento. No debí haberte preguntado nada. Seguramente necesitas tiempo y yo lo comprendo. Lo siento.

-Shh- la callo- no tienes nada por lo que disculparte... es solo que me has pillado de sorpresa y bueno... necesitaba reorganizar mis ideas

-Ya... se está haciendo tarde... tengo que volver a casa y...

La tomo de las manos, intentando retenerla. Quiero que el "solo amigos" se acabe hoy.

-Escucha... ahora que sabes que... bueno... lo que siento por ti...-esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba

-Ulrich yo...

-Yumi, quiero estar siempre para ti. En los momentos buenos y en los malos, pero sobretodo en los malos.

-Tú siempre has estado a mi lado- me dice desviando la mirada

-Pero esta vez será diferente... ¿quieres... ser mi novia?

Me vuelve a mirar. En sus ojos aflora un brillo indescriptible. Y en su cara, la sonrisa mas hermosa que he visto de ella. Me suelta las manos y me abraza.

-Claro que si Ulrich.-me responde mirándome a los ojos.

Correspondo al abrazo, tomándola por la cintura. Ella hunde su cara en mi hombro. Noto su respiración en mi cuello.

-Te quiero- susurra en mi oído

-Yo también a ti, Yumi.

**Yumi POV**

Estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar. La verdad otra vez el miedo me invadió.

Pero ya no más.

Me ha dicho que sea... su novia. No puedo estar más feliz. Le abrazo. Ya no tengo frío, a su lado jamás lo tendré.

La luna empieza a salir de entre las nubes, que al igual que la lluvia, se están disipando. Rompemos el abrazo y ambos nos sonrojamos. Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, hasta que reacciono. No sé porqué, pero me acuerdo de que tengo un toque de queda. Lo que me obliga a mirar el reloj. Las diez menos cuarto.

-Ulrich... este ha sido el día mas feliz en mi vida. Gracias

-No hay de qué. Al contrario, soy yo el que debería agradecértelo a ti

Sonrío. Él es diferente a los demás. Siempre tan gentil y amable.

-¿Me acompañas a casa? Es tarde...

-Vamos

Nos tomamos de la mano. Me arrimo más a él y comenzamos a andar.

Hoy es el primer día de los dos. Nuestro primer día. Primer día del que espero que sea un largo tiempo juntos.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: varias cositas que se me olvidaron poner en _Te protegeré_

1. Gracias a todas las personas que han comentado alguna vez ^^, a todas las personas que lo han leido y lo han seguido y a todas las personas que le han dado al botón de "Favoritos"

2. Todas esas personas que han dejado a medias un fic, decirles que: Continúenlo, no se imaginan lo difícil que es ponerle un final. Creo que me he leído todos los fics en español habidos y por haber y hay muchos que están incompletos. Aunque lo hayan dejado hace "x" años.

Me falta algo... lo sé... Ah! si ¿Les gustó? Dejen su opinión, plis :)

Otra cosa: Con respecto a William y Sissi, ¿ustedes los pondrían en un fic como pareja o como el "solo amigos" de Ulrich y Yumi? ¿A Odd con quién lo emparejarían? (yo con Samantha, para seguir un poco con CL:E)

Sin más, hasta otra :3


End file.
